A Night at Rivendell
by EvenstarWarrior
Summary: When Lord Elrond plans a VIP concert for the peoples of Middle Earth, somethings don't go exactly as planned, and when an uninvited guest shows up...only the best can be hoped for. Rated T for very vague references to drugs and smoking, and Tauriel bashing.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to A Night at Rivendell! I just wanna clarify a few things. First I don't own any of this all rights to their respective owners, second this doesn't really take place in any specific time point in LotR, or The Hobbit, it's kinda after everything-has-happened-but-not-really time point. Cause Sam and Rosie are married but Bard's kids are really little like four, three and two years old. But hey, it's fanfic! Third the elvish in here is as follows:**

**Tolo: come**

**Ada: Daddy or Father**

**Mae lovannen: it's the formal of Mae govannen, which is, you are most welcome here.**

**Can Cenieth: What is it?**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and if your wondering the song "Helm's Deep" is not a real song that I know of. My sisters and I where trying to say things in really deep voices and we started saying Helm's Deep and we imagined Boromir singing it in a really deep voice and Faramir singing in the opposite, a really high voice. So that's where it came from if your wondering.  
><strong>

A Night at Rivendell

Lord Elrond sat at his desk, parchment laid out in front of him, quill pen in hand. He was planning out the venue for the concert he was had already hosted a Royal Ball, and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had thrown an elegant Gala...now it was his turn to have an event. It was going to be a VIP concert featuring the best musicians in all of Arda. Lindir had already been instructed to gather all the top listings available for booking.

A tentative knocking sounded at the here was Lindir now. " Come in," the half-elven lord called.

Elrond's personal assistant stepped in, holding a piece of parchment in his hand. " My lord, I have the list you requested," he said, stepping up to the desk and handing the paper to his employer.

"Hannon le, Lindir." Elrond accepted the list and scanned through it. "What did you find?"

"Well, my lord, the Riverstones are available."

"What kind of music do they play?" Elrond interrupted.

The assistant shifted from foot to foot. "Rock music, sir."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Rock?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is that Thranduil's son's band?"

"No, my lord, Prince Legolas' band is the Greenleaf Boys. They're currently touring in Rohan," Lindir elaborated.

"Thank the Valar. That elfling should stick to shooting arrows and keep singing as a hobby." He sighed and made a few marks on the paper. "Who else is available?"

"The Gondorian 8 are available...they play a mixture of pop and country music."

Elrond cringed inwardly. He hated country music. "Not them," he stated, somewhat flatly.

"We have the Deaf Ent Herders " Lindir continued, "however, they charge a considerable amount and their demands are somewhat outrageous."

Again the half-elven lord raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Lindir cleared his throat. "They demand that their private dressing rooms be directly below the stage, that a full, all-you-can-eat, Erebor style buffet and a separate room for their fan mail be provided, and their rooms must be decorated in scarlet only, with twinkling lights...and three out of the four walls have to have mirrors," he finished.

"But that would mean full remodeling of the guest chambers! And I'm not going to hire Erebor & Co.! That would cost a fortune and it's way out of our budget," Elrond ranted.

Before Lindir could form a response, Aragorn sauntered into the room, earbuds in, with the volume intensely loud.

"Hey Ada, wacha' doin'?" he asked nonchalantly.

Elrond sighed. "Trying to find a band who will play at my concert."

"Hey, if you're looking for a band, check this out." Aragorn pulled the earbuds out and shoved them at the half-elven lord. Cautiously, he took them and placed them gently in his ears the way Aragorn had had them in his. Estel tapped his iPod a few times, then glanced up at his adoptive 's when he heard it. Loud and sudden electric guitars squealing, drums pounding like no tomorrow, and...was that someone screaming? Elrond yanked the accursed earbuds from his sensitive ears.

"What was that?!" he questioned, caressing his pointed ears.

"That was a band," Estel supplied. "You should hear their song, 'Helm's Deep'."

Once again Elrond cautiously picked up the earbuds and held them to his pointed ears. And once again, the music started to play. At first there was nothing, then two notes on a guitar, then two more and then-

"Hellllmm'sss Deeep!" an incredibly low voice sang. The music then launched into a flurry of rock music, and a new voice began to sing. This one obviously male and at a higher pitch. Then the deeper sounding voice began to scream again, and the main singer sung several words that Elrond did not want to scare his mind with.

And once again he yanked the headphones out and threw them on the table."What in Arda was that?" he asked, more than slightly horrified.

"That was the Deranged Dunedain," Aragorn elaborated.

"Who's the lead singer?"

"Me. Doesn't Boromir have a great screaming voice?" Aragorn babbled on, ignoring the glare from his foster father.

"You need your mouth washed out with soap!" Elrond declared, rising from his chair so quickly that it fell over.

"Me?! what did I do?" Aragorn asked innocently.

"Your language, it's horrendous! Where did you learn words like that?"

"Ummm….Boromir?"

"Yeah right, come now." Elrond grabbed Aragorn by the shoulder and violently dragged him out of the study, leaving poor Lindir still standing there awkwardly. The Assistant hesitantly shifted his gaze around the room. With his keen elven ears a faint scream could be heard in the distance.

Probably Aragorn tasting the soap.He thought. Then he shuddered...he'd smelled the substance Elrond used to punish people with. Not wanting to be there when Elrond got back, he inched over to the desk and placed the paper on it. Hesitantly, he left the study, hoping Lord Elrond would be in a better mood when he came back.

The phone rang later that day. On the second ring, Lindir picked it up.

"Lord Elrond's office." He spoke very officially. "One moment please." He placed the receiver on the table and knocked on Elrond's office door.

"Tolo."

"My lord, you have a call from the Music and Orchestra Company," he said, stepping in.

"Oh good, I'll take it in here," The healer said, glancing up from his work. He picked up the receiver as Lindir left.

"LordElrond speaking," he announced into the receiver. "Yes, I did ask aboutbooking an orchestra for next week. Yes, yes that would be perfect. Hannon le." He hung up the receiver, and scribbled something on a random paper. Yes, this was going be perfect.

Day before the concert - 1 week later

Hick-up! Aragorn groaned again. He could not stop hick-uping! And he could still taste that soap. His shoulders jerked as another hick-up exploded from him. Gloomily, he kicked a rock with toe of his boot. So what if he cussed a little in his songs? It wasn't that big of a deal, was it? Without even realizing it, Aragorn walked himself right to the middle of the chaotic garden square. Elves were rushing around with armloads of decorations, and supplies. And right in the middle of it all was Arwen. Aragorn's mood instantly brightened considerably. Still hick-uping he gathered some pep in his step, straightened his shoulder and strutted over to Arwen.

" Hi Arwen, hick-up." He said, absolutely love-struck. He clasped his hands in front of him and leaned slightly to one side, in the classical pose. He was unable tostop the hearts from showing in his eyes.

Arwenglanced at him. "Hi." Then, directing her attention to an elf trying to move a sculpture, she hollered, "No! Not over there, over there!" She gestured vaguely to another spot in the garden. With a heavy sigh, the elf, which on closer inspection proved to be Lindir, began to push the statue in the opposite direction."Mae govannen, Aragorn," said Arwen, turning back to him.

"H-hi, you setting up *hick-up* for Lord Elrond's concert?"

"Yes, Ada made me the honorary administrator of the décor, cause I'm a princess! The concert is tomorrow, you know," she said, none too humbly.

"What? No, you're not!" Lindir hollered.

"Yes, I am! Daddy said I'm a princess, and I am!"

"Yeah, Princess Godzilla," Lindir mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, Arwen."

"It's Princess Arwen!"

Lindir remained quiet.

Aragorn just watched in admiring silence. "Yeah, you're doing a great job." He looked over at poor Lindir. "You too, Lindir!" he called.

"Hannon le!" the musician called back.

"I'm doing all the work!" Arwen shouted, "I'm a princess!"

Suddenly, blaring guitar music erupted."Oh, sorry, that's me, hick-up."He pulled out his smart phone. "Hello, Heir of Elendil speaking*hick-up*," he said casually. He began to walk away from the garden square. "Another opening? Fan*hick-up*tastic! Thank you so much!" He quickly hung up and dialed another number. "Hey, Bo Bo, it's Go Go, listen, our*hick-up* manager just called…"

The very next day

Today was the day. Everything had to be perfect. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, the sun was shining, and everything was peaceful and serene. Outside Rivendell that is. Inside was another matter.

Elves were frantically racing about with various tasks that needed to be done. Elrond was currently in the process of simultaneously directing three different Elves to do six different things. Lindir reached him just as the three elves were leaving.

"Lord Elrond, " the assistant addressed the Lord of Imladris.

"Yes, Lindir?"

"My lord, the kitchens are working at their maximum capacity, and the dressing rooms are almost complete."

Elrond nodded.

"My Lord, we still need ushers and people to pass out programs."

Elrond's brow furrowed. "I thought Glorfindel was ushering?"

"No, my lord, he's directing the reception."

"What about Erestor?"

"Decorations."

Elrond raised one eyebrow. "I thought he was going to hide in the library?"

"Once he saw what Arwen did with the decorations, he felt the need to step in." Lindir explained.

"I see." Elrond paused as if unable to believe what he was about to say. "Lindir, I think we need extra help."

Lindir's eyes widened. "Certainly, my Lord, you do not mean..."

"Yes, them," Elrond finished dauntingly.

Three elves and one human squirmed under the half-elven lord's stern gaze.

"Now," he began, "I need all of you to help." He let his gaze rest on each one of them for a few seconds.

Nobody said anything.

"I need two people to help Lindir usher and two to pass out programs."

Nobody said anything.

"You must help, you have no other choice," he said ominously.

Silence.

Lindir glanced at Elrond, who was trying desperately not to lose his temper.

"If you do not choose then I will have to choose for you," the half-elven lord threatened.

Aragorn's hand shot up. "I'll pass out programs with Arwen!" he practically shouted.

"You," Elrond pointed to him, drawing out the word, "can be an usher with Elladan."

Aragorn's face fell, then rose again. "Come on, Elladan let's set up chairs!" Without waiting to be dismissed, the Adan grabbed his elven brothers' arm and dragged him away.

"And no pranks!" the half-elven lordcalled after them. "Well," Elrond began, after they had gone, "That leaves you two to pass out programs. Lindir will show you where they are. They need to be sorted and divided into stacks of thirty."

" Yes, Ada," Elrohir said obediently. Arwen grumbled.

Elrond stood just outside the front gates of Imladris, and smoothed his robes. This was it. Any minute now and his guests would be arriving. To his right were Elrohir and Arwen and on his left 's glorious rays had just slipped below the tree line. The evening was cool and peaceful, and the first silver star peered through the deepening darkness.

The past week was spent preparing for this moment. He straightened his robes again, as he heard the first car approach. Strobe lights swiveled and pumped dazzling white light into the sky, and red carpet eagerly awaited the arrival of the guests. A sleek black limo rolled up to the gate. Paparazzi cameras flashed before the celebrities even stepped out. The car stopped just in front of the runway, allowing the passengers clear access to the carpet. Already the engine of a second car could be heard.

Elrond watched curiously as the chauffeur practically shot out of the first vehicle, around the limo, and opened the passenger door. A glimpse of orange brown hair could be seen underneath his cap. He opened the car door, and out stepped Denethor, Steward of Gondor. His fur lined cloak billowed out behind him.

"Open the door wider," he hissed to the chauffeur.

"Sorry, Dad," he mumbled.

"Don't call me that. You're not my son," Denethor hissed again before strutting down the runway.

Faramir hung his head as Boromir also stepped out. He put a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Don't listen to him, Faramir."

"I know," he muttered.

Just then Aragorn came sprinting down the red carpet nearly trampling Denethor in the process.

"Aragorn! No running on my red carpet!" Elrond yelled after him.

"Sorry!" he shouted over his shoulder. "Bo Bo!" he practically screamed upon seeing his friend.

"Go Go!" Boromir screamed back.

"Far Far!" Aragorn exclaimed again upon reaching his friends.

"Hey, Go Go." Faramir said with less enthusiasm.

"Hey, guys let me show you to your seats, I'm one of the ushers," Aragorn said confidently.

"Lead the way, my friend." Boromir made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later." Faramir began to inch back towards the limo.

"What? What do you mean you'll 'catch up'? " Aragorn asked disbelievingly.

"Well, you see I..."

"You what?"

"I-I'm..."

"You what? What?"

"I have to park the car," Faramir admitted.

"What? But you're a guest!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"I'm the chauffeur." Faramir hung his head.

"This is ridiculous!" Aragorn said, outraged. "Here." He scanned the area, looking for someone who wasn't busy. "Hey! You! Yes, you Lindir! Come here!"

Obediently, Lindir gracefully closed the gap between them.

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

Turning to Faramir, Aragorn held out his hand. "Here Faramir, give me those." He turned back to Lindir. "Go park the car," he said, tossing the keys to the elf.

"But sir..." Lindir began.

"Uh, excuse me Lindir, but are you the adoptive son of Elrond?"

"Uh, no..."

"Are you the heir of Elendil?"

"No, but..."

"Are you the future king of Gondor?" He emphasized the question with a leveling of the finger.

"Uh, no, but..."

"Are you the hope of Middle Earth? " Aragorn interrupted for the fourth time.

"No sir." This time, the elf didn't bother to continue.

"Then go park the freaking car," he said slowly, dropping the keys into Lindir's hand.

"But sir, I..." he started.

"Are you sassing back at me?" Aragorn accused.

"What? No sir, I just…" he hesitated, thinking about his next words. "I'll do it right away." Quickly Lindir started the limo and drove it to the parking lot.

Meanwhile, as Aragorn was greeting his friends, Elrond had the privilege of talking with Denethor.

"Lord Denethor, so glad you could make it." He greeted him with a gracious smile.

"Lord Elrond," Denethor replied, with a somewhat less cheerful smile.

"May I introduce two of my children: Elrohir, and Arwen."

Denethor nodded to each of them in turn. "And may I introduce my oldest, Boromir," he turned to where his son should have been standing, only to find that he wasn't there, "and my youngest Faramir" he added unsuccessfully trying to hide his disgust. "Both of them are back there."

The half-elven lord smiled. "Thank you for coming. Elladan will show you to your seat."

"And thank you, Lord Elrond," Denethor replied, as Elrohir handed him a program. As soon as Denethor had passed, Boromir and Faramir, led by Aragorn, also passed. Arwen and Elrohir barely had enough time to give them programs before they were whisked away by the over-eager Adan.

By this time a crowd had gathered on either side of the red carpet, and more limos had arrived with multiple celebrities strolling along the runway. Turning his attention back to the carpet, Elrond could see that several more guests had arrived.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, mae lovannen." He placed a hand over his heart and extended it out toward them. "We're so please you could make it."

"As are we," Celeborn replied.

"We hope you enjoy the performance, and that you'll stay for the reception afterwards."

"Of course we will," said Galadriel with a small smile.

"This way to your seats," Elladan directed.

Taking a pause in the greetings, Elrond eyed the runway. Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin were next, then several hobbits, and another jet-black limo was rolling up.

"Lord Elrond, a pleasure this is."

"Haldir, likewise." He greeted the other two brothers similarly. " We hope you enjoy the..."

"Pippin!" Merry shouted. All eyes turned to the hobbit, as he crashed into Lindir, causing both of them to tumble most undignifiedly into the crowd.

"Pippin!" Merry called again.

"Trust a Took," Sam grumbled.

"Steady on, it wasn't my fault," Pippin retorted.

Bilbo, Frodo and Sam maneuvered their way around the bickering pair.

"Welcome to Rivendell. I'm sorry Mrs. Gamgee couldn't make it." Elrond said, sympathetically.

"Lord Elrond!" Bilbo said with a hearty smile.

"Rosie had to stay home with the kids, one of them came down with a cold." Sam supplied.

"Ah, what a shame." Elrond replied, as the three hobbits were escorted in by Aragorn.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Merry called after them. They raced past Elrond, barely saving time to bow to the regal half-elven lord.

"Very energetic, those Hobbits," Theoden commented, giving a slight nod of the head.

"King Theoden, so pleased you could make it. Prince Theodred, Éomer, Eowyn." The elf nodded to each in turn. Éomer bowed and Eowyn curtsied.

"Eowyn!" Arwen exclaimed.

"Arwen!" She embarrassed Arwen with a huge hug. Almost immediately the two girls began chatting rapidly. Éomer sighed heavily.

"How is everything in the Riddermark?" Elrond inquired.

"Very well. Éomer and Theodred started a CRACH," Theoden said, beaming with pride.

"Crack?" The elf raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Care, Rest, and Comfort for Horses." Éomer explained.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for coming," he said as the group passed by, taking a reluctant Eowyn with them.

There was a lull in the greeting now. Thorin was majestically striding up the runway with Fili and Kili walking a few paces behind him on either side, making themselves look like a squad of…of…well, Elrond didn't really know what of.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, welcome. Fili and Kili Oakenshield welcome to Rivendell."

"Lord Elrond," Thorin said, practically pushing past him.

"Sorry about that, Uncle's still upset at Elves," Kili explained.

"Fili, Kili come on!" Thorin hollered at them.

"Gotta go," Fili said, pulling Kili after him. "Coming, Uncle!"

"Thank you for coming…" the half-elven lord said, more to himself than anyone else. "Arwen, may I see the guest list?"

"Of course, Ada," she said ,handing him the clipboard.

"Hannon le, daughter." Elrond scanned the list. Denethor, Boromir, Faramir, Thorin, Fili, Kili, almost everyone was here. Bard would be running late.

The sound of tires peeling out reached his ears, and a few seconds later the sleekest limo ever manufactured streaked into view and came to an easy halt at the last minute. The license plate said, #1 King. The chauffeur elegantly swept out of the limo and opened the passenger side door. Out glided King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Fangirls screamed in the crowd as he tossed his hair over his shoulder and strutted down the red carpet. More screams erupted from the fangirls as Prince Legolas stepped out of the car and whisked off his shades.

"Legolas, what have I told you about being more fabulous than me?"

"Sorry, Dad," Legolas said, flashing gorgeous smiles to swooning elf maidens.

"Lord Elrond, how wonderful of you to invite us," Thranduil said, approaching Elrond.

"King Thranduil, so pleased you could make it." Elrond glanced around Thranduil. "I see Legolas is introducing himself to the other guests. The King looked over his shoulder. Legolas was signing autographs on various pieces of paper.

"Legolas!"Thranduil called. Hearing his name, the Prince finished his last autograph with a flourish, and strutted up to his Father.

"Yes, Ada?" he asked.

"Legolas, greet Lord Elrond," his father commanded.

"Lord Elrond," Legolas nodded.

"Prince Legolas." Elrond mirrored the action.

"Hi every one, I'm here!" Everyone froze and turned toward the source of the voice. Looks of horror and despair passed over each individual's face.

Tauriel had just stepped onto the red carpet.

Tauriel stood at the base of the runway, wearing heels so high no one with any sort of decency would wear them. She attempted, but failed epically, to strut up the carpet. Elrond figured the size of her heels had something to do with it.

"Tauriel, uh….oh, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to show up," Elrond said, barely retaining his composure, all the while shifting in his robes.

"Well, I knew you invited Thranduil and Leggy, so I figured my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Yeah or lost on his desk," Elrohir whispered. Elrond jabbed his son in the ribs. "Ow," Elrohir wined.

Nobody noticed as Legolas slid away and Thranduil with him. Aragorn quickly spirited them both to the auditorium while Tauriel wasn't looking.

"Elladan, please set out another chair," Elrond asked his eldest son.

"Yes, Ada." He turned to leave, then remembering something turned back. "Where would you like me to put it?"

Elrond just looked at him.

"Oh, right. In the back," Elladan replied, understanding dawning on him. He hurried away to do as his father bid.

Everyone was seated. The lights dimmed and the MC, Gandalf, entered onto the stage.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to A Night at Rivendell. You have the pleasure and privilege of hearing one of the best orchestras in Arda. Now may I present the Rivendell Orchestra!"

The curtains swept open to reveal a full orchestra prepped and ready to play.

"Lord Elrond," Lindir whispered, "Bard is here."

Sighing, the regal half-elven lord rose from his seat and moved to the back. The sight he saw evoked a compassionate look from Elrond.

Bard had one of his kids hanging from his arm, one wrapped around his leg, and the other he held by the collar of his shirt.

"Lord Elrond, I'm so sorry...my wife is having a night out with some other moms," Bard said wearily.

"I completely understand," said Elrond, taking Bain by the collar. "You just go in and enjoy the concert, I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you so much!" Bard panted.

"Arwen! Come over here please," Elrond called for his daughter.

"Yes, Ada?" she asked politely.

"Baby-sit these kids," he said, handing her Bain.

"Aw, they're so cute! Would you guys like some candy?"

"NO!" Bard practically shouted.

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

"It'll be all right, Bard. Just go in and enjoy the music," Elrond reassured him.

"Right, right," he murmured, apparently slightly dazed. " Enjoy the music." Rather stiffly, Bard walked to the auditorium. All the seats where full except for one, which was in the middle of the row. And the row was in the center of the section.

"This is just not my day," he whimpered.

The music was lovely and everyone was enjoying it. Well, almost everyone. Thorin was grumbling the whole time about how he was too important to sit in the second row and should be in the first one. Bard eventually relaxed…some. Two hours and a thirty-minute intermission later, the concert was over, and Gandalf was on the stage once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to A Night at Rivendell. If you would be so kind as to stay a little longer, there will be a reception in the main Dining Hall. Thank you and good evening." With that, Gandalf bowed and exited left on the stage. Clapping ensued as people began to rise from their seats. The night was almost over...or that's what Elrond thought.

The Dining Hall was decorated in the elegant way that only elves can master. Guests began to stream in, and Elrond was pleased with how smoothly things were going. Well, almost smoothly. There had been a few bumps. And one of them was headed right for him.

"Hello, Elrond!" Tauriel practically shouted even though she was only two feet away from him. He tried to hold back a grimace, and was partially successful.

"Tauriel," he said, trying to refrain from correcting her etiquette by telling her the proper title is Lord Elrond.

"Have you seen Arwen and Eowyn? I absolutely have to show them my new shoes."

"Ah, I believe I saw them over by the snack bar," Elrond replied hastily.

"Thanks," she replied, batting her incredibly fake eyelashes at him before walking off in the direction of the snack bar.

He breathed a sigh of relief. That situation had been avoided, mostly...he just hoped Arwen and Eowyn could avoid it as well.

"Hi guys!" an incredibly annoying voice said from behind them.

Pasting a fake smile on her face, Arwen turned around to face the uninvited elf. "Hello Tauriel, I..."

"You wouldn't believe the deal I found on these shoes! Don't you think they make me look taller?" she interrupted rudely.

Eowyn looked down at the ugly shoes. "Yes, they certainly do," she said, diplomatically.

"I know right! I saw them, and I just had to have them and..."

"Excuse me, Tauriel," this time it was Arwen who interrupted, "I was about to show Eowyn where the…where the…the…" she looked pleadingly to Eowyn for help.

"The…erm…uh…the…" Eowyn stuttered, trying to come up with an answer.

"The bathroom?" Tauriel supplied.

"Yes!" both girls said in unison.

"Great, I'll go with you." Tauriel suggested.

"No, no, that's quite all right...we'll only be a minute," Arwen said as shebegan to lead Eowyn away. Without wasting a second, both girls hurriedly exited the Dining Hall and power-walked down the hall. They passed the bathrooms.

"Uh, Arwen, we passed the bathrooms."

"I know where the bathroom is." They turned the corner. "We're ditching her." They wound their way through a few more corridors and ended up in the garden.

"She shouldn't be able to find us out here," Arwen stated with confidence.

"This is beautiful!" Eowyn exclaimed, of course not too loudly, as she gazed at the garden.

"Hey, you want to see the spot where Aragorn and I always sit?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that?" Eowyn said, smiling. "Wait, what about Bard's kids? I thought you were babysitting them?"

"Oh, I just gave them some sleeping medicine, their sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms."

"You drugged Bard's kids?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Eowyn shrugged. "All right, show me the place." Giggling, both girls skipped off to the said location.

They had only been at the bridge for fifteen minutes when they heard other people approaching. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Faramir where all sauntering up the path.

"Hey girls!" Aragorn said, flashing them a dazzling smile.

"Hello guys," Arwen replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We came out here to escape from Tauriel...well, we came out here with Legolas," Boromir said, nodding toward the elf who was nervously looking back towards Imladris.

"Oh, she would never find us out here," Aragorn said. Everyone erupted into nervous laughter, then faded into a silence which was broken by the tap, tap, tap, tap. Looks of horror passed over each and every one of their faces.

"We need to get out of here, like, now," Aragorn said, in a state of utter panic.

"Quickly, into the trees!" Legolas suggested.

"We're hiding up there!" Arwen hissed.

"So are we!" Aragorn shot back.

"We all can't hide up there, or she'll find us," Faramir commented.

"Then where are we supposed to hide?" Boromir questioned.

"I don't know, you'll find somewhere," Eowyn said, as she and Arwen began climbing the trees.

Faramir began to climb a tree. "And where do you think you're going, little brother?' Boromir questioned, grabbing his brother's collar.

"Up in the tree," he explained.

"But the girls are already hiding up there!"

"There's room for three and I'm the third person," he said. Before Boromir couldsay anything else, Faramir disappeared into the tree tops.

"Fine." Boromir said, frustrated.

"Oh, Leggy! Leggy where are you?" Tauriel called.

"Quick! Into the river!" Faramir suggested from his lofty perch.

"Thanks, Far Far! " Aragorn called up to him. The tapping of Tauriel's shoes grew louder as they came closer.

"Alright guys..." Aragorn began.

" LEGGY!" Tauriel screamed.

Suddenly taken off guard, Aragorn leaped into the river, pushing Legolas in, in doing so, and Boromir mirroredthe action. No sooner were they under water than the uninvited elf, Tauriel, came stalking up the path.

"Leggy, oh Leggy! Where are you?" she called. "Guys, this isn't fair! I didn't know we were playing hide and seek!"

Underneath the water's surface, Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn were all holding their breath and waiting for Tauriel to leave. Aragorn noticed that Legolas' face was turning slightly blue. Without opening his mouth, he shot the elf a questioning look. In response the elven prince abruptly surfaced. He broke the surface of the water and began gasping for air. Aragorn was right behind him, and dragged the elf back below the surface. Miraculously, Tauriel didn't notice. Aragorn held his friend under water, watching as Tauriel scanned the garden. The elf's eyes fluttered closed, and the tips of his ears began turning blue. Anxiously they waited, until finally Tauriel left.

As soon as the coast was clear, Boromir and Aragorn shot out of the river,dragging a seemingly lifeless Legolas with them. Aragorn dropped his body on the bank.

"Does anyone know how to do CPR?" he panted. Arwen, Eowyn, and Faramir had joined them. Nobody said anything. "Valar!" Aragorn said, more out of frustration than anything else.

Suddenly, Legolas began coughing violently. A relieved sigh went through the group. "Next time, let me hold my breath before you shove me in!" Legolas gasped.

"Sorry about that." Aragorn said as he helped his friend up.

"Well, guys, we're going back to the reception now," Eowyn said.

"All right, bye!" Faramir said. The rest of the group bid the girls farewell, as they walked back to Imladris.

"Guys, Elrond's never going to let us back in all soaking wet," Aragorn said gloomily. They all looked crestfallen at the thought.

"We could have a bonfire…" Faramir suggested rather bashfully. "I have a fire starter thingy."

Everyone cheered, "Where are we going to get the wood?" Legolas asked.

"I know! I'll be right back!" Aragorn exclaimed. He raced off back to Rivendell in his sopping wet clothes. Not ten minutes later Aragorn returned, carrying an antique looking chair.

"We can burn this!" he announced dropping the chair. It wasn't long before the innocent chair was ablaze with orange flames, and everyone was warming themselves.

"Someone is coming," Legolas stated, cocking his head to one side. And sure enough two dwarves came into view, and they were none other than Fili and Kili.

"Hi guys, can we hang here? I'm helping Kili escape Tauriel," Fili said.

"Yeah, of course you can. We're doing the same thing for Legolas," Aragorn replied, motioning to the elf who was huddled by the fire, more out of fear of Tauriel than wanting warmth.

"Someone else is coming...two people," Legolas stated once again.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Boromir said sarcastically. Faramir moved behind the fire so he couldn't be seen. He didn't want to become Tauriel's next crush object.

"Hi, guys, we're back," Arwen said.

"You're trying to get away from Tauriel too?" Fili asked.

Eowyn nodded. "Hey, Boromir."

"Hey, Eowyn." He flashed her a charming grin. He always thought she was cute.

"Have you seen your brother?"

His grin froze. "Who?"

"You know Faramir," she prompted.

"Oh him?" His face fell. "He's over there." He jerked his head toward his sibling.

"Thanks." She smiled at him before skipping off toward Faramir.

"Where exactly did you get the wood for the fire, Aragorn?" Kili asked.

"Oh, I just grabbed some random chair from Elrond's study." He shrugged. "I don't think he uses it very much."

"ARAGORN!" Elrond screamed, "WHERE'S MY FAVORITE CHAIR?"

"Oops…"Aragorn gulped. "We should probably leave." Hastily, the group doused the fire and rushed to the parking lot. Why? No one knew exactly why...it just seemed like a good place to go.

Without a warning, Aragorn slammed to a stop, causing Legolas, Boromir, Faramir, Fili, Kili, Arwen and Eowyn to slam into him.

"Man cenith?" Legolas asked. Aragorn could only point.

Tauriel was leaning against a black limo smoking something that looked like a cigarette. She looked so shady that even the patrol guards avoided her.

"Does she scare anyone else?" Aragorn whispered. Boromir fearfully, slowly raised his hand. "We know that Boromir," Aragorn said, not even looking back at his friend. He lowered his hand with the same speed.

And as quickly as they had arrived, they fled.

** THE END**


End file.
